1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a modular tile with shock absorbing properties suitable for sports halls, games areas, places where jumpers land, etc adapted to be placed horizontally and assembled into a floor covering and additionally, in some specific circumstances, to be placed against vertical walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known tiles of this type are in the form of rubber modules designed to cushion impact and to avoid damage resulting from the dropping of metal or other material objects. These modules comprise a shock absorbing sublayer of foam rubber in contact with the floor, for example, and a strengthened impact layer resistant to high pressures and to high shear loads such as occur when heavy objects are dropped.
The floor coverings made form this type of tile are not suitable for the applications mentioned above because the impact layer is too hard should a person or a child fall either accidentally or during a sporting activity. Additionally, these tiles are merely laid on the floor and retained by the side walls of the room or fixed by ragbolts into the floor, but this implies time-consuming and costly handling and labour and damage to the floor. This is not permissible in some cases of temporary use of a room for such activities.
Consideration could, of course, be given to using flexible foam rubber tiles or carpets with no impact layer or a softer impact layer, but this raises another problem as it is not easy to walk or run on a surface that is too flexible.
It is clear that the problem lies in the compromise that has to be found between shock absorbing properties in response to an impact caused by a fall or as the result of a jump and stiffness properties offering normal comfort when a person walks on the floor covering.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.